(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous firing structure for color bullet.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cap gun with color bullet is fired by operating the trigger of the cap gun for intermittently shooting. The cap gun may be provided with electromagnetic valve for continuous shooting. However, the electromagnetic valve requires battery, which is inconvenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a continuous firing structure for color bullet.
To achieve above object, a continuous firing structure is provided for color bullet of a cap gun. The cap gun has a main body with a machine unit. The continuous firing structure mainly comprises a bullet barrel at one end of the main body and a through hole between the bullet barrel and the unit for the operation of a pushing cylinder and a discharge pin. The pushing cylinder and the discharge pin are used with a spring for continuous firing the color bullet of a cap gun.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: